


When a Loss is a Win

by howitshouldbe



Series: Glory Days [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Smut, parentdale, teen parentdale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howitshouldbe/pseuds/howitshouldbe
Summary: Teenage Fred has a rough baseball game and Hermione finds a way to take his mind off it.





	When a Loss is a Win

**Author's Note:**

> Fred and Hermione are a thing, but he and FP already have a history. Also, it’s important to know that this is Fred’s first time in this… situation.

“God, that game was awful,” Fred sighed, slipping his bag off his shoulder and letting it hit the ground. The sound of his bats clanging together echoed a bit in the still night air.

From behind the storage shed where Fred had left his bike, the outfield lights provided just enough illumination that he could see Hermione’s sympathetic expression.

“It wasn’t so bad,” she offered. “You played well." 

"I couldn’t hit for shit tonight,” he countered, sighing heavily.

Hermione reached up and rubbed his left shoulder gently. Fred winced at her touch, but then relaxed. 

“After you got hit by that pitch, I couldn’t believe you stayed in the game at all,” she whispered to him.

“Nah, it didn’t even hurt,” Fred lied. She was starting to rub harder, and it hurt like sin, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to tell her to stop. “I just wish we could win one fucking time,” he sighed.

“You will,” Hermione assured him, taking his hand.

She moved a few steps closer so that she had to tilt her head up to look at him. Fred’s breath began to quicken and he hoped Hermione wouldn’t notice how heavily his chest was rising and falling.

“What can I do to make you feel better in the meantime?” she asked him softly.

“I… I don’t…” Fred stammered.

Hermione smiled brightly and Fred was sure his heart was going to pound right out of his chest.

When their eyes locked and Fred slowly leaned down to kiss her, Hermione reached up and grabbed the back of his neck, hungrily pulling him to her.

After a few moments of intense kissing, his hands at the small of her back and her fingers in his hair, her hands made their way down his shoulders and found themselves at his belt.

“What are you doing?” Fred asked through their crashing lips.

“Trying to get this fucking thing undone,” Hermione said, taking the break in kissing as an opportunity to look down at the godforsaken strap around his waist.

“Why?” he asked, leaning down to see too and almost cracking her in the head.

“Are we going to play Twenty Questions, or make out?” she snapped at him.

“I… I..,” he stammered again.

“Oh hell,” she breathed, holding up his now loose pants with one hand and pulling his face to hers with the other.

Once she had him focused on kissing again, Hermione moved her hand back down to tackle the zipper and buttons. She’d done this a time of two with FP, just for practice of course, but Fred’s baseball pants were giving her a much harder time than FP’s jeans.

“God this zipper is like a thousand miles long,” she breathed.

Fred was about to comment on the fact that she was now the one interrupting, but instead found himself tensing at the feeling of Hermione’s hand down his pants.

He wasn’t a stranger to having a hand on his crotch. FP liked to run his hand up his thigh just to make him squirm during chemistry labs. But  _down_  his pants was another matter entirely.

“Holy fuck, Hermione,” Fred breathed, squeezing his eyes shut as she slid his cock out of his jockstrap and underwear.

“Do you want me to stop?” she asked teasingly.

“Nooo,” he breathed, leaning up against the equipment shed for support. “But what if someone–”

“There’s no one here but the grounds keeper. And he already locked up. Once he shuts off the lights he’ll leave.”

Fred barely heard a word she said. Her thumb rubbing the tip of his cock was demanding all of his attention.

Hermione could see his eyes glassing over and a grin swept across her face. Losing the game was about as far from his mind as a thought could get and that’s exactly what she wanted.

She reached up with her free hand and grabbed his chin between her thumb and index finger. Lowering his face, she kissed him slowly, dipping her tongue into his mouth and feeling a wave of heat rush over her as he moaned.

Pulling away and then giving him two more quick pecks, she locked eyes with him as she slid to her knees.

“Hermione,” Fred pleaded, missing the contact.

“Shhh,” she whispered. “You’re gonna love this." 

Before Fred could protest, she slid his underwear and jockstrap down a bit further so that his cock was sticking further out. She licked his tip before taking him into her mouth.

He’d never felt anything like it. Her lips were soft and warm around him, sucking and moving slowly up and down his length.

"Holy fuck… Holy fuck,” Fred kept whispering. Not knowing what to do with his hands, he placed them on top of his head, throwing it back and hitting it rather hard on the side of the shed. The sound echoed across the pitch black field.

Hermione started picking up her pace, moaning as she slid him in as far as she could. She could feel Fred’s legs start to shake so she held on tighter.

Both of them were seconds away from their limit when a voice called out to them in the darkness. "Is someone back there?“ The rays of a flashlight shown on the ground beside them.

Hermione pulled away quickly, causing Fred to groan at the loss of contact. He painfully pulled himself together, fumbling with his pants and belt trying to look as presentable as possible. They both knew running wouldn’t do them any good, so they attempted to look casual, hoping whoever was coming would be none the wiser.

Fred turned his back to the flashlight rays, leaning his shoulder against the wall of the shed and folding his arms across his chest. Hermione had moved to the other side of Fred’s bike so it was between them and finished brushing off her knees.

"What’s going on back here?” the grounds keeper asked as he came around the corner.

“Sorry, sir,” Fred said, turning his head to face the man, but keeping his body facing Hermione. “We were just talking about–”

“The game,” Hermione finished for him. “He was just explaining the game to me.” She was twisting a lock of her hair around her finger and batting her eyelashes so vigorously that Fred thought she must have something in her eye. “I just don’t understand sports,” she added sheepishly.

The old man shook his head. “Well you need to get on home,” he said gruffly.

“Yes, sir,” Fred replied, picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

Once the man was back around the corner, Fred turned to Hermione again. “What happened to ‘No one will catch us?’” he asked.

She just shrugged, pulling her car keys out of her pocket.

“And do you mind tellin’ me where you learned…  _that_?”

“I may not understand sports,” Hermione said, mocking the innocent tone she’d used moments ago, “but I do know a thing or two about taking a guy’s mind off losing a game.”


End file.
